


细雨灯光下

by yunchuyin



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: 爱或者恨——他心甘情愿。





	

差不多结束的时间。

原本空旷的街上渐渐多起了人，三三两两惊呼着举起包或是拉起帽子向不同的地方跑去——地铁，巴士站，停车场，住的近便急奔回家，身影不一阵就没入夜色。

也有和他一样撑伞经过的人，只是人家行色匆匆，他却不紧不慢，一边打量这些刚从剧院里出来的观众，一边等着。

演出似很精彩，他隔的有段距离，依然能听清那些激动的谈论和赞美。年轻人，中年人，老爷爷和老奶奶，才华与天分，其次是上帝。

毕竟莫扎特有个俗气的、被每一对父母寄予厚望的中间名，阿玛德斯，上帝的宠儿。

全世界每个人都认识五个沃尔夫冈，二十三个阿玛德斯，以及——

一位莫扎特。

小雨淅淅沥沥敲打伞面，路灯孤零零亮着，他慢慢走远，把路过的言语抛在脑后，绕到剧院后面，继续等。

守在这里的不只他一个，无论什么时代，总有狂热的崇拜者——这年头称为粉丝——痴心久候，盼望可以同梦想之人见上一面。

那是天神的垂青。

交谈，笑容，拖长的字迹有一个微小的转折。

人们推推搡搡又竭力克制，留出空间，于是他在稍远的高处也能看得分明。

音乐家在人群中显示出惊人的活力，旺盛充沛，生命之泉永不枯竭。

一直以来，他都困惑并羡慕于对方的此种禀赋，过多的打扰——萨列里是这么认为的，他只能从中汲取焦躁不安的痛苦。而莫扎特享受它，爱意、仰望，纵情狂欢，向陈旧腐朽宣战。尽管他本人并非出于此意，他的许多举动也太出格，招致许多非议，乃至敌视。

萨列里当然是其中一位，他们心知肚明。

狂热的爱慕者们低声尖叫，簇拥着想要离去的音乐家，热情像海浪一样拍打不绝。他退到更深的阴影当中，然后转身走向更远的地方。稀稀落落的交谈匆促掠过或在他身旁驻足，雨敲打伞面的闷响夹杂激情的余音。

无非就是演出，剧目，音乐家活泼过了头的性格，还有好看的样貌，间或一两句提到那些宛如上帝赐予的音符——

“我记得萨列里……”

“我以前也喜欢他！”有人说：“但是后来……”

后来每个人都爱莫扎特。

金发的天才甫一出世，瞬间牢牢抓住所有人的目光，仿佛这舞台上，从头到尾，也只有这一个人。

那音乐是崇高。

黑发男人在灯光阴影中的表情傲慢而讥讽，正如人们所揣度他应当拥有的嫉恨。

莫扎特年轻、才华横溢、广受欢迎，再没有任何东西能使他的光彩黯然失色。他们不为皇帝、也不为贵族作曲，不消讨好庸人、愚人，自有惊叹的评论家、肤浅的享乐者、标榜品位之流蜂拥追逐他的天才和声名而来。

一时的打压仅仅只能激发莫扎特的斗志，令他彻夜沉浸在那些不知从何而来的旋律当中。年轻人脸色苍白，黑眼圈像是沾上的墨汁，他把它们交给萨列里。

这是，不可能拒绝——当莫扎特声称，它们献给萨列里。

无与伦比的诱惑，尽管他知道最明智的做法是忘记它们，别让这个年轻人搅乱自己。他的音符，回荡在所有噩梦与美梦中。萨列里不能错过莫扎特的任何一个作品。

这就是为什么莫扎特会把他堵在某个地方，冲动又愤怒。

“您不喜欢它们吗？”

他太过年轻而不知收敛，除了得到羞辱，也只显示出可笑的滑稽。萨列里想，哪怕是最负盛名的画家也无法描绘莫扎特金发上跳跃的阳光。音乐是一回事，色彩是另一回事，然而在莫扎特身上，一切得以统一。

萨列里平静地阐述：“这样的改动并非全无益处，但是——”

他停住。

莫扎特困惑不解地看着他，回忆，他将回忆。

暴露。

他绝望地僵硬。

混淆是不应该出现的失误，可萨列里不能对他的音符吐露违心之语，在莫扎特双眼的注视下，阳光投在他们之间。

“您是说，更早一些的那个。”莫扎特露出笑容，“我以为您没有收到它。”

那是假的。

他当然收到了。

被击中、被打败、被征服，亲耳听见自己凡人的音调经由天神的手指点化，我亲爱的阿多尼。

也许是更年轻的天才向成名者的一次投机，也许是……

“但愿它取悦了您。”

萨列里干巴巴地回答：“是的。”

一个意外接着另一个意外。

“不知我是否有荣幸邀您共进晚餐？”

那就是——就是结果，开始，并且仍未结束。

周而复始的焦虑、愤怒、争吵，皮肤上粘腻的汗水，脉搏鼓动，痴痴着迷。

每一次混迹在爱慕者中间，足够多的观众隐藏他，正如莫扎特同样坐在人群里听取那些关于他的谈论，嫉妒幽灵一般地啃噬骨头，他的皮肤上，永远无法停止的焦躁。

他应该停止。

恶毒的攻讦、陷害、嘲笑，丑陋而腐烂。

他应该停止。

狂热的沉迷、仰望、爱慕，虔诚犹如卫道者。

上帝选择了莫扎特。

摆脱了人群的音乐家孤身向他走来，与年轻人面上兴高采烈的神情截然不同，金发在昏黄雨丝下晕开模糊的光，黯淡又温柔。

一直打着伞的黑发男人微微倾身，遮住冰凉的细雨，交握的手指温热柔软，像是直接按上了心脏。

爱或者恨——

他心甘情愿。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
